彡 ᗩ ᒪᑌᑕKY ᑕᖇᗩᔕᕼ 彡
by ElaQueen
Summary: What do you think if the man of your dreams is more than one? This is de Regina's challenge for love... Chronicles of the rainy days!
1. ᒍEᗩᒪOᑌᔕY

**Chapter 1**

 **ᒍEᗩᒪOᑌᔕY**

It was a dark night in New York City, and Regina was coming home. She didn't want to be with people, but at the same time she didn't want to be alone. She had recently arrived at his apartment from work and now was feeling that she needed to go out.

She tooked a shower, she dried hair and she put on makeup. She chose the red lace dress, it looked spectacular on her and put on her silver high heels. She was ready to kill. But it didn't mean that she would like to conquer any men.

She worked so hard in the empire her father had built, and that he left her before he died. This was her life, but she wanted more. Her mother had just died three months ago. Even though she missed her, she felt strangely relieved.

That was the cause of dressing in red.

Her mother was a cruel woman and mother. Since Regina was a little girl, her mother Cora intervened in her life and in her education. But not even her mother was able to change her feelings. That was the cause of the loss of her first great love Daniel. She never felt that way again. She always refused the suitors that her mother proposed.

With that in mind, she left her penthouse in Manhattan and she went to an exclusive club in the center of that city. She left the keys of her Mercedes to the valet parking and she walked distracted to the front door.

At that time, she wasn't looking forward, meanwhile a man was walkingng towards her in the same direction. He was distracted just like her, when they abruptly shocked thinking. He was thinking about the anniversary of his wife's death, when he felt a woman's body crash into him.

."Oh my God! Im so sorry madam, I was distracted", said him observing suddenly the beauty of the woman.

"Thats ok. I was distracted too". When she saw him, their eyes locked, and the man's blue eyes made her shudder. "Thats ok". She could react to respond him and she said smiling at him.

He couldn't believe how beautiful this woman was. She looked even more beautiful smiling and he didn't think that was possible.

."I guess we were both distracted", he said, meanwhile he responded with one of his charming smiles. "Pass you madam!" He made a gesture with his hand giving her way.

."Thank you", he said smiling him appreciating the gesture of chivalry. Of course, she was delighted with the appearance of that subject.

Regina was a friend of the owner of this place named Víctor. He was an eccentric man. When he saw Regina entering the door, he went out to meet her

."Regina, what a surprise!" He hugged her and he gave her two kisses in the air. "So long…"

David noticed that the man was very close to the beautiful woman. For some reason, he was sad about it.

." Sure, such a beautiful woman could not be alone…" he told himself and he went to the bar.

Regina responded with affection to her friend Víctor Whale. When she turned to see what had happened to that stranger, she could not see him anymore. For some reason, she was sad about it.

She went straight to the VIP where other friends of hers were. But that was not the plan she had in mind. She wanted to clear up, forget about the superficiality of her surroundings. It was evident that she was not going to achieve it there.

It was a place with style and class. It was safe for her, but it was not what she needed. Or rather, those people were not what she needed.

."Hey Víctor ... I'm going to go to restroom", she told her friend who was in a trivial conversation

."Of course darling", He responded absentmindedly.

She didn't think twice, she took her wallet and coat and she went to the door. She had to get out of there. She didn't know exactly why but she had to leave.

David was deep in thought. An unknown woman was watching him from the other end of the bar. He smiled shyly and he thought it would be wise to meet her. When he was about to go to the girl, walking backwards he hit a person.

."What the hell!" He heard the same beautiful woman's voice from the previous meeting

."Auch!" that's what she said, before she realized that it was the same man who collided with her at the entrance

." You again?" He turned to admire her and to smile at her ecstatically

."Gentleman, I'm going to think that this is something personal against me", She smiled at him maliciously, while she fixed herself

." Not at all!" he blushed lowering his head and he smiled embarrassed.

Then, their eyes met again. He was in love with the beautiful brown eyes of the woman and she was ecstatic with the blue of his gaze. She noticed the blush on the man's cheeks and she knew he was not an ordinary man. That man was special.

."Well, the least you can do is give me a drink for the past groupings", she said pointing to the bar. She smiled and gave him a wink

."For me, it would be an honor" He made the gesture with his hand again so that she would pass in front of him

. "Regina, my name is Regina". She extended her hand to him, while she sat in the chair next to the one he was

. "It's a pleasure to meet you Regina, I am David". He reciprocated her gesture. "What do you want to drink Regina?" He sat next to her and he motioned to the barman to attend them.

Without a doubt he was a gentleman. For some reason she was happy to have found him. He was very handsome and charming. He was very respectful and kind. When Regina turned around, she noticed a girl at the end of the bar, who was looking at them with interest.

." Do you know that young woman?" She asked the blonde without hesitation, but she had no bad intention.

."Honestly, no. But I was going to do it, when you hit me", he replied somewhat embarrassed, while he finished ordering the drinks.

. "Oh, it's fine! If I obstructed your meeting, I apologize David". She had blushed and then she was embarrassed. Something strange was happening, because it gave her some jealousy that this man was on a date.

. "Oh no, Regina…" He delicately took the woman by the arm, before she left. "I prefer to invite you on this drink... Or more than one drink, I hope…"

Again they looked at each other intensely. All the sounds of the place seemed to have disappeared. It was just to two them. David's hand slid over the brunette's skin. He took her hand without noticing and with that gesture he invited her to sit down again.

. "Sorry Regina". He blushed again. "Although I was willing to meet that girl, I do not usually meet strangers in places like these. But in your case, I want to allow myself the exception"

She did not know what to say but she knew that he was honest. Something told her that this man was a good one. That was when she smiled at him and she squeezed his hand and she nodded.

. "I accept those drinks that you want to give me" She settled into the chair and she took her drink that has just arrived. "And now I want you to tell me about your life"

They spent the night talking, laughing and getting to know each other little by little. Both were happy to crash more than once.


	2. THE CALL

**Chapter 2**

 **The call**

When Regina woke up the next morning, the first thing she thought about was David. He and his beautiful blue eyes. Everything in that man made her feel completely free. She closed her eyes to clearly remember every detail of his face, his charming smile, the fact that he was a total gentleman, intelligent, and his Greek god body. Then she had it clear

."Oh my god, Regina!" She got up from her silk sheets covering her mouth. She saw herself in the mirror and she said "You're falling in love, Regina Mills" She smiled blushing and she bit her lip.

David had her completely in love and even though she didn't want to feel like a teenager or she didn't want to suffer again, something impelled her to continue with that madness. She definitely felt safe with him.

She reached for her bag and she grabbed the napkin on which David had written his number just before she left. Just seeing the numbers made her smile

." What are you doing Regina?" She said and she picked up her phone, she saw the time and dialed the cell phone.

She did not care at all to look desperate, she was certain that he was not that kind of man. She settled into the easy chair listening to the phone ringing and she noticed how her heart started beating fast. He was crazy about him and she didn't know herself.

-xXx-

David slept that night as he had not done for a long time, he slept in peace. He woke up thinking about the most beautiful brunette that had crossed before his eyes, in those brown eyes of a deep intensity. Logically he smiled like a teenager. He was falling in love and he knew it. It was what he had felt when he met Mary Margaret.

He got up from the bed and he walked towards the fireplace. On this one, David had the photo of his marriage with the beautiful woman

." Hello darling, good morning. I have good news for you. I finally found it. I know you would love this woman for me" He took the picture and he kissed the woman who appeared there. "I know that until now I have not been able to fulfill the promise I made to you before you left. I love you and that will never change" His eyes filled with tears "I know I have not been happy… But now I think that finally came the opportunity to fulfill my promise to be happy".

David cleared his throat and he went to make a coffee. He was anxious for Regina to call him. He only thought about the moment they said goodbye, that he gave her that napkin with his phone number grabbing her head before she disappeared into the crowd.

." Come on Regina, call me!" He picked up his phone, he looked at it and placed it on the next table. He did not want to look desperate, but he really needed that call.

Then, the magic happened. His cell phone started ringing and an unknown number showed up. David's heart began to beat as if in despair. What if it was her? Trembling, the man answered the call, clearing his throat before

."Hello?" He said.

On the other side of the line, a woman offered David a travel package. He sighed and listened intently, while he tried to calm down and react to finish the call

."I´m not interesting, thanks" and he hung up the call saddened by the false expectation. "Come on, David. A woman like Regina is not for you. She will not call"

Then, he went to take a shower. He got dressed and went for a walk in the park. He wanted to run and walk, to try to forget how silly he had been.

-xXx-

When Regina heard that the phone was busy, she was terribly disappointed. For some reason he had been saddened completely.

." Sure he is talking to some other girl" She thought out loud and she blocked the call "What were you thinking, Regina? Don't be stupid. This was for sure one night".

She got up, she saw herself in the mirror and thought about how silly she looked. Her eyes were full of tears. She really wanted that one-night dream to be true.

She sighed deeply and went to the shower. The water fell through her body just as her crying was carried away by sadness. She placed her hands against the wall and tapped lightly. She could not understand what was happening to her and why she could not be happy.

She came out of the shower and dressed casually. She needed to leave and get away from her loneliness. She went to breakfast alone and she was going to walk alone, but in the company of strangers who ignored her.

She was walking like an automaton through the park, she was thinking where she was going to have breakfast when a man who was driving in the opposite direction of her told her an inappropriate comment. She stopped short and she turned to look at him in a bad way.

In that precise moment David hit a woman in the park, for being distracted by thinking about the brunette. At the impact, he took the stranger by the arms, and pulled her over him. When he saw those beautiful chocolate eyes, he felt electricity running through his body.

."Regina!" He was in shock. It was her, it was Regina. She was the woman of his dreams.

."David! But, what?" She could only smile while lying on him. "It is true that I told you that I was run over when you wanted, and even though I love seeing you again, we can go through the violence, please"

David remained under the woman, seeing her as if she were a miracle. He stroked her hair and he pushed it away to see her better. She clearly observed the love in the blonde's eyes, so she knew that she would have to react for both.

."Can we get up?" She laughed now with the certainty that they both felt the same. She also laughed mischievously, because she likes to make him nervous.

."Ah… Of… Of course!" He practically lifted her in his arms without losing eye contact with the brunette and he slowly let her put her feet on the ground. "Sorry".

."Sorry? Why? For being a gentleman?" She took him by the hand "Or for the scene in the park" She stroked his face "I called you"

." Did you call me?" More than a surprise, Regina's call made him happy.

." Yes. But the line was busy" She shrugged her shoulders. The happiness in David's face did not need explanation. "Why do not I invite you to breakfast to see if we do not crash anymore?" She gave him a wink so he would relax.

." Of course! But only if you promise me that we will not stop seeing each other". He gave her the most charming of his smiles.

." David, honey ... I could swear that to you". She said smiling with love.

They walked through the park in the direction of what appeared to be their favorite coffee shop. It was incredible that they had not coincided before. They were for each other and they knew it.


End file.
